


Stockholm Syndrome

by LarrySpellsLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Being a psych major gives me horrible (or amazing?) ideas for fanfics, Eventual Sex, M/M, Poor bby Louis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Will be consensual (kinda?) eventually, Zayn won't be so bad later, Zouis Malikson, someone please stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrySpellsLove/pseuds/LarrySpellsLove
Summary: Stockholm Syndrome, or Capture-bonding, is the psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending and identifying with them.Did this mean Louis was insane for falling in love with the man who had taken him away from everything he knew and loved? Did he even know what love is anymore?





	Stockholm Syndrome

     Louis Tomlinson had never asked for much out of life, and he was never one to complain when plans didn't go accordingly. Most days were spent attending school, working part-time as a medical scribe at the hospital where his mum worked, or simply staying home and reading or helping to keep the house in good condition. On the weekends, if he hadn't spent all of his energy on the duties of everyday life, or if he was feeling stressed out from the overwhelming pressure of exams and keeping up with friends, he'd head out to a party or to the local pub. He definitely wasn't the poster child for the typical partier, but he'd at least have a few drinks and chat up everyone. He liked to think that he lived an overall average life.

     On this particular weekend, Louis had felt especially overwhelmed with stress and the dubious amounts of homework due the next week, the typical life of a 13th year in their final months of school, and he figured it would be best to head out for the night and blow off a little steam. He'd thrown on a pair of skinny jeans, an old Rolling Stones t-shirt, and a pair of beat up sneakers, and headed downtown. The walk was fairly short, and the night was the perfect balance of hot and cold that it actually made walking enjoyable.

     The pub was a place where he could go and just let loose, and it wasn't rare for him to see a familiar face there and chat them up for a while, catch up on the lives of other people in the same boat as him at the moment. However, when he arrived, he was almost immediately drawn to much too inviting, warm brown eyes that had stared him down almost seductively as he walked in and took a seat at the bar. The man sat watching him, never faltering, even as crowd after crowd filed in and packed the place. Swirling his finger in the glass of pinot noir he'd requested from the bartender, he watched as the man made his way towards him and sat down on the unoccupied stool beside him.

     "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?" Louis blushed a deep red, and the man introduced himself as Zayn. No need for a full name, no need to be formal. Zayn had the charisma and seductiveness that kept people wanting anything more from him than his attention.

     "I'd say you're not too bad looking yourself. The name's Louis. What brings you here?" Louis looked away for a moment in order to take in the entirety of the scene around him, fully ignoring the fluid movement of Zayn's hand before it reached down to stroke his thigh.

     "It's a great night to be a part of the crowd. It's the weekend, everyone's getting drunk, and there's always the possibility of taking someone home on a night like this." Zayn gave a cocky grin, and reflecting back on it now, Louis should have known better than to take his words to be of the typical male's, the desire to take someone home after a night of drinking for a bit of sexual experimentation. Of course, as he always was in the most awkward of situations, he'd been so horribly wrong.

     After downing the remainder of his glass of wine, Louis sat for a few moment, staring dreamily into those melted chocolate eyes and laughed, feeling light and fluttery. After that, Zayn had led him to the dance floor, grinding on him and keeping their bodies pressed as closely to one another as possible. A while later, he began to feel quite dizzy, nauseous, and as though he was floating. The last words he's heard were, "Don't worry. I'll take real good care of you, love." That's when everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This started out as a story that I began on Wattpad a couple of years ago, and then dropped in order to focus more on school. But, I'm back, and better than ever! I will be trying to post at least semi-regularly, as I'm working on several other fics as well.
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always welcomed, so let me know what you guys think


End file.
